Bonus Ask to Jacky Frost
by EvyNery
Summary: Aqui esta la invitacion de la nueva seccion que abrire basada en mi fic "Rise of the guardians:Jacqueline Frost" donde podran hacerle preguntas y retos a ella y a los demas guardians. Aparte de que publicare las curiosidades que pidan de ella, trailers de mis proximos fics y secretos jamas antes revelados.
1. Chapter 1

**BONUS**

Jacky se encontraba en el cuarto de Jamie mientras veia como escribia en su computadora

" ¿Qué haces Jamie?"

"OH, nada. Solo estoy terminando con los detalles de una pagina que estoy editando."

" ¿Una pagina de que?"

" De preguntas. Estoy tratando de que mas gente cea en ti, haci que hise esta pagina para que las personas puedan preguntarte cosas."

" ¿Ah si? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"Las que sean, con tal de conocer mas de ti. Asi que, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos?"

" Si claro. ¿Incluso le pueden hacer preguntas a los demás guardianes?"

"Claro. Asi será mas divertido."

" Oye, para que sea mas divertido agrega que también nos pueden pedir retos y castigos. Quiero ver que cosas le ponen al canguro."

"Ok…"

**Asi que aquí lo tienen chicas. La sección "Preguntas a Jacky" esta abierta. Y como se menciono, le pueden hacer preguntas a ella y a los demás guardianes, la idea de los retos me la dio 11coral11. Y sobre todo el crédito es para ustedes dos chicas, , 11coral11 y Magaguardiana.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ask to Jacky

Jacky se encontraba observando los últimos detalles que Jamie le daba a la página que había creado para que la gente conociera más a la joven guardián y de paso ponerle retos a ella y a los demás guardianes.

" Solo agregamos los hipervínculos y… Esta listo"

"Wow. ¿Enserio?" La joven albina estaba totalmente emocionada, estaba a solo unas cuantas visitas a esa página y de seguro conseguiría mas creyentes y de plano buscar otros para sus demás compañeros.

Jamie estaba acomodando la cámara Web encima del monitor, una vez acomodado y enchufado el cable a la PC, el niño puso en función la aplicación y abrió una ventana en donde se mostraba la vista que enfocaba la cámara.

"Bien, ahora solo párate aquí…" coloco a la guardiana al centro del enfoque de la cámara "y responde las preguntas que aquí tenemos".

" ¿Si hubo preguntas?

" Claro, algunas para ti, otras para los demás guardianes y un reto que creo que será mejor que lo dejemos para el final"

" ¿Lo puedo ver?"

" No lo creo, es mejor que sea sorpresa" Si tan solo Jacky supiera del reto que le habian puesto, de seguro le daría un infarto.

" De acuerdo, entonces… ¡Que vengan las preguntas!"

"Ok, veamos… estas son las preguntas de … Jacky ¿tienes algun pasatiempo ademas de fastidiar a Bunny?"

" Emm… otro pasatiempo… Oh si. También me gusta visitar a Norte en su taller mientras me muestra algunos de sus nuevos juguetes, además de ir a ver a Tooth y a las demás haditas. Pero lo que mas me gusta, después de fastidiar a Bunny, es ir con Sandy y ver los sueños que les crea a Jamie y a Sophie"

" ¿Qué? ¿Ves lo que sueño?" El niño castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la revelación y se sintió muy apenado de lo que sea que su amiga haya observado, genial, ni sus sueños los tiene privados de ella.

"Ehh… Si ¿Hay otra pregunta?"

"Ahh… una de Yinu25… Jaky, Te gusta algun espíritu?" Jamie miro de reojo a Jacky que comenzaba a verse nerviosismo en sus ojos aparte de que sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa ligero.

"Si me gusta algun espíritu… Pues a decir verdad, cuando apenas tuve dos décadas de haber sido convertida en espíritu me encontré con el espíritu del Halloween y… no sé, me pareció divertido y digamos que me gustaba, un poco." Hace mucho que no había visto al chico calabaza y una sola pregunta que le mencione sobre algun amor del pasado la estaban poniendo nerviosa, en general solo se había enamorado dos veces tanto su vida de humana como de espíritu.

" Ok, ultima pregunta para ti, Alguna vez estuviste enamorada?"

"Si"

" Y…"

" ¿Y que?"

" ¿ No vas a decir nada mas?"

" No, solo preguntaron si estuve enamorada, no preguntaron de quien"

" Pues… entonces hasta aquí acabaron las preguntas dirigidas a ti, ahora siguen a los demás guardianes"

" ¿Y cómo le vas a hacer?" ¿Acaso van a traer a los demás guardianes a su habitación? ¿O será que…

" Mas bien, ¿Como le vas a hacer TU?"

" ¿Perdón?"

Y asi Jacky se dirigió al Polo Norte con una video cámara de Jamie para que ella grabe las respuestas de parte de sus compañeros y luego regresar a hacer el reto sorpresa que le tienen preparado.

Una vez en el Polo, Jacky se apresuro a buscar al guardián de las maravillas, no tardo mucho ya que siempre se encontraba en su oficina planeando nuevos juguetes o diseñando figuras de hielo, de los cuales Jacky acababa de romper uno al abrir la puerta de golpe sin siquiera haber tocado.

" ¡Jacky! ¿Pero que…"

" Las groserías en ruso para mas tarde Norte, ahora necesito de tu ayuda para algo muy importante" Jacky se la paso un buen rato explicando a Norte todo el cuanto de las preguntas, la página de internet, los posibles nuevos creyentes y la oportunidad de cada vez convivir mas con los niños aprovechando las nuevas herramientas del mundo moderno. Al principio el hombre cosaco no estuvo seguro de ese pequeño experimento pero al ver la mirada de esperanza de la mas joven al creer que posiblemente pueda conseguir mas creyentes, logro cambiar de parecer.

" De acuerdo, que vengan las preguntas" Jacky acomodo la cámara de video en un pequeño soporte improvisado que había hecho con algunas pequeñas cajas y algunos materiales sobrantes de algun juguete. Una vez habiendo conseguido una buena posición, una buena iluminación y haberse acomodado detrás de la cámara, comenzó la sesión.

" Bien Norte, te voy a dictar las preguntas que unas chicas escribieron para ti y tu las tienes que contestar sinceramente, ¿Entendido?"

" Da, comienza"

" Ok… esto fue escrito por una chica llamada , dice; Norte, gracias por la muñeca a mi hermana la navidad pasada, dime algo mi grandote amiguito... ¿porque dices que tu renos son rudos si los veo como linduras y como entregas regalos a todos los niños en una noche?"

" Primeramente, de nada, espero que a tu hermanita le haya gustado y con la pregunta… Pues mis renos, a pesar de su apariencia inofensiva, ellos ser sumamente fuertes y leales, a veces…" Ambos guardianes soltaron una pequeña risa, los renos podrían verse feroces pero es obvio que dentro de ellos son unos adorables Bambis." Y la forma en que reparto miles de regalos por todo el mundo y en una sola noche es que acostumbro a usar mis esferas de nieve que me transportan a cualquier lugar con tan solo decir a cual quiero ir.

"Bien, y ahora una pregunta de parte de Yinu25; ¿Por que no vienes a México?¿tienes competencia con los reyes magos?"

" Oh no no, claro que no es competencia. Lo que pasa es que cada espíritu debe respetar el territorio y la festividad de los otros, yo suelo ir a la zona norte de México, muy bello país por cierto, muy colorido, sus fiestas y sobre todo su Tequila, igual de rico que mi Vodka…"

" Norte…"

"Oh si lo siento, como decía; yo voy a la zona norte y ellos van a lo que sería América Central, y Sudamérica."

" Y… Corte. Bien eso es todo, gracias por apoyarme en este pequeño proyecto Norte"

" No hay de que mi pequeña niña, siempre y cuando yo pueda ayudar siempre ten en cuenta que estaré ahí para lo que quieras"

" Gracias, y una cosa mas"

" ¿Qué ocurre?"

" ¿Crees que algun dia pueda probar un poco de tu vodka?" Era una pregunta tonta pero no hacia mal al formularla, gran sorpresa se llevo cuando el mayor soltó una gran carcajada y poso una mano en su hombro.

" ¡Claro que puedes! Solo que una cosa" hiso un gesto con la mano para que ella se acercara lo cual hiso. "No vayas a pronunciárselo a Tooth o a Bunny sobre esto, ellos no dejarían que bebieras ni siquiera de mi famoso vodka de melocotón, ¿Entendido?"

" Completamente"

Despues de una despedida y una disculpa por haber roto lo que hace unos minutos era un tren de hielo, Jacky se dirigió volando hasta el Palacio de Dientes a seguir con la sesión de preguntas, el patrón fue el mismo, después de la explicación y la carita de perrito triste ambas guardianas se alistaron para dar comienzo con la grabación, solo que esta vez Jacky tuvo que pedirle ayuda a unas cuantas haditas para que sostuvieran la cámara.

" Bien Tooth esto es lo que escribieron para ti; de : Tooth amiga hola, si tu tienes mis diente... viste mis memorias... que vergüenza ¿como haces a todas las haditas que te ayudan? Por cierto me gustan tus alas" Ya se sentía como una reportera haciendo esto.

" Ah pues, hola y tranquila pequeña, te aseguro que he visto cosas mucho mas vergonzosas que lo que te pudo pasar…"

" Eso se escucho algo cruel, ¿Sabes?"

" Ay, lo siento. Y gracias por el comentario, mis halas fueron heredadas de parte de mi madre, ella las tenía mucho mas hermosas. Y pues mis haditas y yo podemos comunicarnos fácilmente pues ya que la mayoría de ellas son parte de mi, literalmente. Ellas nacieron cuando use el poder de un diente que era de alguien muy importante con una energía sumamente poderosa, ellas salieron de mi cuerpo y a veces yo puedo dividirme totalmente en ellas y volverme a incorporarme completamente."

" ¿Enserio puedes hacer eso?"

" Si"

" ¿Me enseñarías algun dia?"

" Cuando gustes"

" Genial, ehh… por mientras sigamos. A ver, de parte de Yinu25, Porque no se habla mucho de ti en México sino del ratón Pérez?"

"Porque él es el encargado de recoger los dientes de toda la zona de América Latina, yo me ocupo de la zona norte de este continente y los otros seis que hay"

" ¿Ósea que te ocupas de recoger los dientes en África, Europa, Asia, Oceanía y Antártida?" Contaba la joven guardián con los dedos.

" Y parte de América del norte, ósea Alaska, Canadá y Estados Unidos"

" Wow… eso si es mucho trabajo"

" Sandy y yo somos los mas atareados de los cinco" Jacky se sintió como una completa holgazana al escuchar que sus mejores amigos guardianes –Sandy y Tooth- eran los mas trabajadores de todos y los que mas responsabilidad tienes, y Bunny quejándose de que aún le faltan huevos por pintar.

" S-si queras yo puedo ayudarte con algunas entregas"

" Si claro, cuando quieras serás bienvenida al trabajo"

"Gracias y gracias también por ayudarme con este pequeño proyecto"

" No me agradezcas, es un gusto poder ayudarte"

Jacky salió volando del Palacio dirigiéndose ahora a la zona en que estaba comenzando a oscurecer, no tardo tanto en encontrar a su dorado amigo ya que pronto logro ver unas cuantas telarañas doradas que se formaban en los techos de las casas, las fue siguiendo hasta que encontró una gran nube dorada y encima de esta localizo a Sandy que de inmediato noto la presencia de su querida "sobrina".

Esta vez hubo un pequeño cambio en el patrón ya establecido, en vez de que Jacky fuera grabando las respuestas mientras Sandy las contestaban este tomo la cámara y las hojas con las preguntas dedicadas a él y se alejo a una nube cercana en donde la duende invernal no podría ver u oír lo que sucediera.

Jacky se quiso negar ya que siempre había querido escuchar la vos de Sandy pero nunca se daba la oportunidad o siempre él se las ingeniaba para no tener que usar su voz real, lo que hiso esta vez fue que usando sus imágenes logro mandarle un mensaje a Jacky que entendió a la primera.

_No vayas a espiarme, tu te vas a quedar aquí porque si no…_

Lo siguiente que mostro fue un puño chocando con una palma varias veces, asi que Jacky no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse parada ahí mientras Sandy iba y respondía las preguntas.

Sandy se puso a observar las preguntas habian escrito para él. De : Sandy gracias por el lindo sueño de ayer, oye ¿porque no hablas y que sueño tienes tu?...

Sandy creó una especia de pluma y comenzó a escribir en el aire,

_De nada, me alegra saber el que te haya gustado el sueño que cree especialmente para ti, la razón por la que no digo ni una sola palabra es porque no quiero despertar a nadie ni que se pierdan de lo maravillosos que pueden ser sus sueños. No he tenido un sueño en especifico, pero te puedo confesar que mi mayor sueño es conservar a mi familia, Los Guardianes._

Despues de haber grabado bien las palabras creadas y asegurándose de que se hayan captado bien, las borro y fue de regreso hacia la joven espíritu que se encontraba jugando con unos delfines dorados que al parecer se habian creado cuando ella toco la arena dorada alrededor de ella.

Le entrego la cámara y se despidieron, no hubo pregunta de lo que había respondido ya que la chica no quería que la volvieran a amenazar con dejarla inconsciente, asi que sin perder tiempo se dirigió a lo que sería la primer parte de lo mejor para el final, la madriguera.

Al llegar a la madriguera de Bunny por uno de sus entradas secretas que solo ella conocía se dedico a buscar al gigante pooka que vivía en el paraíso subterráneo, tan solo dos preguntas mas, un reto y tendría varios creyentes ganados, al estar tan sumergida en sus pensamientos no noto la presencia del gigante conejo australiano que se había parado justo detrás de ella. No pudo resistirse a tan gran oportunidad de asustar a la pequeña duende mientras esta se encontraba en la luna, asi que se inclino lentamente hasta el oido de la chica y susurro un pequeño pero potente…

"Buu…"

" ¡AAHHHHH!" La pobre espantada salto de un brinco y aterrizo de sentón en el piso mientras veía como Bunny se reía a carcajadas.

" Con tantas bromas crueles que me has hecho ¿y tu te espantas con algo sencillo?"

" Muy gracioso Bunny" No le gustaba ser sorprendida ni mucho menos mostrarse espantada frente a su mayor rival en bromas.

" Admítelo, te viste graciosa. Y a todo esto ¿A que has venido?"

" Pues quería saber si podías responder un par de preguntas"

" ¿Y eso como porque?"

" Es solo un proyecto para ver si asi puedo conseguir mas creyentes" Ya se había levantado del suelo y saco del bolsillo de su sudadera la cámara de video, que por suerte seguía intacta, y las hojas con las preguntas.

" ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto?"

" Es que también mandaron preguntas para los demás, hasta ahora eres el ultimo que falta"

" ¿Y porque soy el ultimo?"

" Es que deje la primer parte de lo mejor para el final"

" ¿Qué traes planeado ahora Frostbite? ¿Qué es lo dicen esas preguntas exactamente?"

" No lo sé, no las he visto aun. Asi que pensé dejar las preguntas tuyas como postre y el reto como el toque final"

" ¿Reto?"

"Sip, también me dejaron un reto. Jamie dijo que ese sería lo mero ultimo porque dice que será muy divertido"

" Solo serán dos preguntas ¿Verdad?"

"Solo hoy, ya dependerán si hacen mas. Entonces ¿Me harías el favor?" Nadie sabe si fue por los ojos encantadores de Jacky o que Bunny estuviera de buen humor ese dia, pero no se sabe la verdadera razón por la que el haya aceptado con gusto, incluso el mismo sugirió un buen lugar donde colocar la cámara y donde diera un buen enfoque de luz.

" Y ahora les presentamos a E. Áster Bunnymund, el gran y famoso Conejo de Pascua, con 1.85 de altura ,maestro del taichí y…"

" ¿Quieres empezar con las preguntas de una vez?"

" Oye, al menos agradece de que seas el unico al que presento de manera formal. Ni siquiera hice presentación con Sandy." Eso si era raro, al que le daba mucho mas respeto de los cuatro era Sandy por ser el mas sabio y antiguo de los guardianes. Eso hacía sentir a Bunny un poco alagado pero no quiso dejarse descubrir por lo que alejo esa sensación por una mas seria.

" Ok… Esto es lo que escribieron para ti, de parte de … ow.." Jacky estaba aguantándose unas grandes ganas de tirarse en el suelo y reírse a carcajadas, " Esto si que te va a gustar; Bunny... seria genial ver en su mini versión, ya saben de que hablo, es que me gustan los conejos y asi se ve lindo"

" ¿Qué quiere que yo que? Déjame ver esa cosa" Bunny fue corriendo hasta Jacky intentando arrebatarle la hoja quedando encima de ella y se dispuso a leer si enserio habían escrito eso para él. Tan pronto se aseguro de que no era ninguna broma de Jacky, Bunny se puso muy nervioso y de no ser por su pelaje se le había notado su sonrojo. Asi que no tuvo mas opción que bajarse de la duende invernal y colocarse en su posición y mirar directamente a la cámara.

" En primera, no puedo volverme de ese tamaño a menos que pase lo mismo que la Pascua pasada, que los niños dejen de creer en mi causando que parte de mis poderes se pierdan y en segundo. . ."

"Claro que lo eres colita de algodón" ya se había levantado después del gran aplaston que le habian dado, Bunny jamás se le había puesto encima.

" Tu cállate y solo graba"

" Ok, y la segunda pregunta es 'por cierto Bunny ¿quien te enseño las artes marciales que ahora sabes, eso del tai chi y demás?"

" Bien, esa es mas fácil. A mí me mostraron los diferentes estilos de pelea desde que era un cachorro y todos me los enseño mi padre, y como me volví el mejor en todo se me fue encargado el puesto de maestro. Despues de mi padre, yo era el mejor guerrero de mi pueblo…" Y el unico que quedo.

Jacky había escuchado parte de las historias de sus compañeros y el de Bunny era de los que mas le tenia tristeza, saber que su mayor héroe había pasado por una gran pérdida la dejaba con unas ganas de querer ayudarlo y si es posible, arreglar los pedazos rotos de su alma. Pensamiento cursi no muy propio de Jacky.

" ¿No hay otra pregunta mas Frostbite?" Bunny ya había anotado que Jacky últimamente se perdía en sus pensamiento mientras inconscientemente le dirigía una mirada que le daba una sensación extraña pero reconfortante.

" Ehh… solo una dedicatoria diciendo 'te adoro Bunny' y una posdata que dice 'adoro el chocolate'… y bien, eso es todo… gracias por ayudarme conejo."

" Oye ¿Te preguntaron algo a ti también?" No quería sonar interesado, pero enserio lo estaba.

" Si, me preguntaron si me gusta hacer otra cosa aparte de fastidiarte… respondí que me gustaba jugar con Sandy, hacer juguetes con Norte y recoger dientes con Tooth"

" ¿Asi en ese orden?"

" A si en ese orden"

" ¿Y todo después de fastidiarme?"

" Nada puede superar esa actividad favorita, mi querido saltarín"

" Eso si que es un honor" sarcasmo.

" De nada, aparte me preguntaron si me gustaba algun espíritu y que si me había enamorado alguna vez" Esa confesión lo tomo por sorpresa, desde la historia de su padre el ya había tenido cierto interés sobra la vida intima de Jacky y el saber que le preguntaron algo relacionado con sus sentimientos lo ponía algo nervioso u abrumado ¿Que habrá respondido Jacky?

" ¿Y bien?"

" ¿Qué?"

" Dime que respondiste"

" ¿Por qué tanto interés?" Esto se ponía interesante, al menos para ella.

" Oye, tu si puedes saber cosas de mi vida privada ¿Acaso no puedo saber yo la tuya?"

" Ok, ok, si tanto quieres saber solo te diré que si, estuve enamorada y de hecho me gusta…" Jack O' Lantern, no, en realidad. " Solo te puedo decir que me gustan dos tipos a los cuales tu conoces bien, al menos a uno de ellos." Dos tipos. ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Qué tan bien los conocía? Oh Jacky, que cruel y malvada eres.

" Bueno, me voy. Aun queda hacer un reto" Y salió volando de la madriguera.

En realidad la separación no duro mucho porque una vez que llego a la casa de Jamie y después de que este le haya dicho el reto, Jacky viajo a una velocidad increíble de vuelta a la casa de conejo. Al parecer el reto, de parte de Yinu25 era que Jaky le robe un beso a Bunny en la trompita.

Al llegar a la madriguera, se aseguro de que Bunny no estuviera cerca, afortunadamente la temperatura había disminuido cuando había llegado ahí hace unas treinta minutos por lo que su presencia no podría ser notada fácilmente, cada vez que Jacky entraba a la madriguera la temperatura empieza a disminuir un poco pero dura al menos dos o tres horas lo que es una ventaja en esta ocasión. Asi que coloco la videocámara en una rama de uno de los arboles que había alrededor y la acomodo de forma que se pudiera ver mayor parte de la zona, y justo al norte se podía apreciar a conejo ocupando pintando sus huevos. Solo lo que tenía que hacer era llamar la atención de Bunny justo en el momento en que ella se encuentre lo mas cerca posible de su rostro y una vez que el voltee, ella se acercara aun mas y… ¡Bum! Un pequeño y fugas beso estará servido. Solo esperaba que su plan funcione.

Jacky se acomodo en una gran rama calculando el ángulo perfecto en que debe posicionarse para ir volando diagonalmente hacia donde se encontraba Bunny, luego se aseguro de que la video cámara tomara una perfecta vista, por desgracia lo tendrá que grabar el beso de perfil pero esa será la única forma en la que se notara que realmente hubo un beso.

" Bien… aquí voy" soltó un pequeño suspiro y dejando el nerviosismo de lado se impulso utilizando la rama y salió lanzada directamente hacia Bunny, que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar. Y en sus propias narices.

Al estar a casi segundos de llegar, Bunny escucho un " ¡Oye canguro!" de una voz que reconocía bastante bien incluso de que la había escuchado hace una hora, volteo en la dirección en que provenía esa voz para reclamarle el insulto. Pero toda la furia que estaba conteniendo desapareció a la misma velocidad con la que había llegado. No hubo ningún insulto saliendo de los labios de Bunny porque había algo que impedía que salieran, y eran nada mas y nada menos que otros labios, pero no cualquier par de labios; si no de la chica invernal.

Jacqueline Frost, la espíritu del invierno, la Guardiana de la Diversión, había besado a E. Áster Bunnymund en los labios.

Uno, dos, tres segundos había durado el beso, pero para Bunny duro mucho mas que eso.

Sin explicación, sin ninguna palabra, Jacky se había separado y salió volando hacia quien sabe que dirección desapareciendo de la madriguera y solo dejando a un confundido E. Áster Bunnymund plantado justo en su lugar y estando asi hasta la noche.

Jacky estaba en el techo de la casa de Jamie, ya había entregado la video cámara pero no quería ver como quedo la toma, estaba apenada y avergonzada. Jamás en su vida, ni en la humana, se habría imaginado que besaría al conejo de pascua. Ahora que lo pensaba detalladamente, jamás se imaginaria como seria su primer beso, su madre siempre le platicaba de cómo esos simples momentos se podrían volver los mas memorables para una mujer. Ella decía que el primer beso era el mas importante porque la persona que te lo diera seria con la que pasarías la eternidad, la persona que el destino te pone para acompañarte en la vida… Un momento, si lo que su madre decía era cierto, lo cual casi siempre sucedía, eso significaba que… La persona que el destino ponía para ella era… ¡EL CANGURO!

" ¡Noooooooooo!" Jacky salió volando con gran velocidad llegando a su lago y se arrojo a un montón de nieve para luego enterrarse mas en ella, se quedaría ahí por un largo rato, o al menos hasta que el sabor a chocolate y zanahoria se le quite de la boca.


	3. Chapter 3

Ask to Jacky 2

Ella no queria ir, simplemente no queria ir. Esque ya no le parecía buena idea la sección de reguntas, o mas bien no le agradaron los retos o as bien reto. Todo su orgullo y dignidad cayeron al suelo con lo que se atrevió a hacer hace unos días*, por causa de ese reto ya no se atrevía a pisar la madriguera, o ir a las reuniones de loa guardianes y arriesgarse a verse cara a cara con Bunny. Ni pensar en el puede.

Pero como lo habia prometido y sus demás compañeros habian aceptado ya no se podía negar, fue que se levanto de una rama en la que estaba comodamente sentada y se dirigió al cuarto de Jamie.

Todo paso como la vez anterior, llego al cuarto, se paro rente a la cámara, Jamie saco las hojas con las preguntas y solo tenia que responder con sinceridad.

"Bien Jacky, estas son preguntas de parte de Fernanda"

" Vaya, ¿De nuevo ella? Que bien, esa chica me agrado"

" Y la primer pregunta es:

querida invernal amiga mia...  
te noto nerviosa ¿te ha pasado algo raro?  
¿te molesta demasiado el calor?  
¿que te gusta comer?  
¿cual fue tu mayor travesura?  
y creo ya...  
ups... creo me pase con las preguntas...  
tratare de ya no meter la patota de nuevo n.n  
cuidance todos y portense bien"

"Pues nerviosa… No, no estoy nerviosa ¿Por qué debería estarlo? EL nerviosos es Bunny, no yo." Echo una mirada rápida hacia la ventada esperando que no haya invocado a sierto conejo con tan solo haber mencionado su nombre, para su suerte eso no paso." El calor si me molesta, y mucho mas ahora que soy una espíritu del invierno lo cual detesto. A veces siento que me asfixio cuando estoy demasiado tiempo en el polo, el palacio o en la madriguera. Es por eso que no paso mucho tiempo con ellos pero creo que se lo toman mal. Me gusta comer… ¡Lo que sea! Tengo muy buen diente a la hora de comer, casi no lo hago ya que no tengo donde, en el polo como la mayoría de las veces, galletas, leche, pavo, emparedados… es el unico lugar donde como ya que nosotros los inmortales no sufrimos si pasamos días sin comer, asi que no es una necesidad, Tooth y Sandy son los únicos que pasan siglos sin comer. M mayor travesura… Fue una vez que sin queres meti un duende en una de las enormes lavadoras de Norte, no me fije que habia ropa blanca adentro y cuando termino de lavar toda la ropa salió de color rosa. Lo bueno es que a Norte no le molesto pero paso mucho tiempo usando un piyama rosa."

"Bien, ahora estas son las preguntas de Kim Karma:

-¿cuál es tu color favorito?seguro que es el azul...  
-¿qué te gusta y que no te gusta?  
-¿qué cosas te podrían hacer decir "¡maldición!"?"

" Hola Kim, pues te comento que no es mi color favorito, es algo cliché por ser una espíritu del invierno, en realidad me gusta el rojo, dorado, celeste y verde limón. La razón por laque tengo mi sueter azul es porque me veo bien con el. Me gusta los días lluviosos, el otoño, las bromas, las peleas de bolas de nieve, usar los vestidos de seda que me regala Tooth (no le digan), y hacerle bromas a Bunny" El de nuevo, ¿A caso hay alguna cosa con la que lo relaciones? " Lo que no me gusta es que la gente me juzgue con solo verme, el calor, cuando los yetis me sacan dal taller a patadas… las pesadillas… las cosas que me hacen decir 'maldicion' son los momentos en que una muy buena broma no me sale bien, cuando algo no me sale a la primera, cuando Bunny me regresa la broma" ¿De nuevo? " Y eso es todo."

" Bien, ahora Yinu25:

¿como es Jack O' Lantern es guapo?  
¿te gusto. Mi reto anterior ?"

En el momento en que Jaime acabo de decir las preguntas, tuvo que sostener a Jacky que se habia lanzado a la computadora gritando cosas sobre el reto, logro calmarla después de un rato.

" Debo responder ¿verdad?"

"Si y de nuevo hay reto, para ti y conejo"

" Ugh… bien, repondere. Si, Jack O' Lantern es apuesto, tiene la piel bronceada ligeramente, sus ojos color carmesí que parece que brillan cuando esta a punto de asustar a alguien, su cabello color azabache que me recuerda a la oscura noche de Halloween, viste de colores llamativos, tiene muy bien cuerpo lo admito, es muy atlético, en resumen: Un muy excelente hombre" Solto un pequeño suspiro al recordar a cierto pelinegro, eran unos buenos amigos y sobre todo inseparables. Muchas chicas espiritus muestran de igual manera atracción hacia el chico, pero el solamente pasa tiempo con Jacky, de nuevo todas chicas la envidian, y cabe decir que hay ciertos espiritus varones que envidian al chico calabaza.

" Y sobre tu reto… ¡No! ¿Por qué me pediste hacer algo como eso? En primera, Bunny. No. Me. Gusta. El es un conejo y me odia con toda su muy larga vida, segundo, el y yo somos compañeros, la mayor parte del dia lo veo y ahora tengo que evitarlo y tercera, ya no tengo victima para mis bromas."

Una vez acabado las preguntas dirigidas a Jacky, esta tomo la cámara de video y las ojas con las demás preguntas y se dirigió a seguir el mismo patrón de la vez pasada. En realidad no tenia ganas de seguir con las preguntas ya acabar pronto, quería grabar a dos compañeros y el siguiente dia a los otros dos pero aun no quería ver a Bunny ya que no tendría excusa de la vez anterior. Por no haber puesto atención en donde se dirigía choco fuertemente con alguien provocando que ambas cayeran en la nieve. Jacky se levanto bruscamente algo enfadada ya que no le gusta que la tomen por sorpresa mientras esta distraída, al encontrar a la persona causante del choque se levanto dirigiéndose hacia ella y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarle un gran rayo de hielo hasta que la persona saco su rostro de la nieve mostrándose quien era.

" ¿Abby?" La nombrada levanto el rostro y una sonrisa de emoción apareció.

" ¿Jackeline Frost?" Ambas chicas soltaron un grito de alegría y se unieron en un fuerte abrazo.

" ¡No puedo creer que eres tu!"

" Y yo no puedo creer que aun puedas salir"

" Pues tu sabes, mi labor no acaba. Por desgracia. Y dime ¿Qué hace mi nueva guardian favorita?"

" ¿Te enteraste?"

" Es la nueva noticia de temporada, no se deja de hablar de eso en las reuniones mensuales"

" Vaya" Jamas se imagino que su nuevo titulo llegara hasta uno de los lugares mas importantes del mundo espiritual.

" ¿ Y porque tanta prisa con la que venias?"

" Oh si, estoy en un pequeño proyecto que puede ser de mucha ayuda para mi. Puede ayudarme a conseguir mas creyentes"

" Vaya ¿Y en que consiste?"

" Solo tengo que ir con los demás guardianes para hacerles unas preguntas hechas por las personas, que actualmente son chicas, mientras yo los grabo y luego subirlos a la Internet"

" Eso si que suena bien"

" Algo, por ahora no tengo ganas de hacerlo pero no puedo dejarlo para otro dia, no tengo tanto tiempo" La chica de lentes observo a su amiga un poco triste y pensó en algo para poder ayudarla, ellas se habian hecho amigas cuando el hombre de la luna la convirtió en espíritu, no siempre estaban juntas a causa de el labor de Abby pero eso no impedía visitarla cuando era temporada invernal y ella se encontraba en los hospitales. Una idea paso por su mente por un segundo, era una loca idea ya que no tiene permitido hacercarse a los guardianes o cualquier espíritu de MiM, pero si a Jacky le agrada y le da su permiso será posible poner a prueba su plan.

" Oye Jacky ¿Y si yo te ayudo a acabar mas rápido?" La albina levanto la mirada para ver a su amiga, ¿Qué ella le ayude con sus preguntas? No quería ser molestia ya que sabia lo cansado y forzoso que es el trabajo de Abby, pero si ella se esta ofreciendo eso significaba que estaba libre y ella tenia tiempo.

" ¿Encerio?" La de lentes asintió " Gracias"

" Solo dime lo que tengo que hacer" Despues de una explicación de cómo se lleva a cabo el proyecto y conseguir otra cámara "prestada" ambas chicas se repartieron las preguntas y se dirigieron a los hogares de los guardianes correspondientes; Jacky haría la entrevista a Norte y a Tooth mientras que Abby le preguntaría a Sandy y Bunny, no le agrado sobre este ultimo pero como su amiga no quería verlo por un vergonzoso incidente no pudo negarse, seria difícil trabajar con ese conejo fanfarron y orgulloso, de seguro se le lanzara encima una vez que ella pise la madriguera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jacky llego de golpe al taller de Norte y como siempre rompió una figurilla de hielo, por fortuna el barbudo ya se lo esperaba y habia hecho varias copias por si esto ocurria, lo que si paso. No tardaron en saludos e iniciaron con la sección, a Norte le agrado que nuevas preguntas llegaran y lo creativas que pueden llegar a ser. No dijo ningún comentario porque la chica se veía que tenia mucha prisa asique no comento y se dispuso a continuar con la entrevista.

" Bien Norte, estas son las nuevas preguntas que tienen para ti. De Kim Karma:

-¿a qué soy buenísima?  
-¿a qué mi prima esta en la lista mala?seguro que en segundo lugar..."

"Pues veraz, vi tu expediante y se podría decir que si, te recomiendo que sigas bien y mantengas limpio tu historial si es que quieres seguir en la lista buena, ¿Verdad Jacky?" lo ultimo lo dijo en alto volumen para hacer entender de igual manera a la albina que solo se limito a lanzarle un insulto en silencio, Norte rio por eso. " Y te aseguro que tu prima no esta ni siquiera en segundo lugar, probablemente entre los primeros 100 pero ni se acerca alos primeros"

" Bien, ahora de Fernanda (No puedo poner el nombre completo porque el office me lo borra)

tus duendes si no ayudan a los yetis con los juguetes...¿por lo menos cocinan bien? perdon tengo hambre  
¿como sacas tantas ideas para los juguetes?  
Pd. mi hermana pequeña dice que te espera en navidad con leche con chocolate"

" Pues ellos puedes hacer desastre pero preparan buenas galletas, un poco humedas pero muy dulces como a mi me gustan y dile a tu madre que te de comida, los chicos de ahora muy delgados… digamos que tengo un sexto sentido que se activa cuando encuentro el momento de inspiración, los materiales o la situación, es mi foco de ideas" a Jacky le dio un escalofrio al recordar que por culpa de su foco de ideas quedo encerrada en una enorme bodega con grandes cantidades de hielo y comida por casi dos días. " Dile a tu hermanita que la esperare con gusto, pero no creo que logre estar dormida hasta tarde, nadie esta a salvo de Sandy."

" Y corte"

Se despidió del barbudo y se dirigió hacia el palacio de los dientes preguntasndose como le estara yendo a su amiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se dirigió a la parte oriental del planeta ya que estaba a punto de oscurecer por la llegada de la noche, jamás habia visto de cerca al creador de sueños por lo que tendrá que ser muy cuidadosa ya que podría ser un encuentro peligroso para ella, con solo mencionar que obtuvo permiso de la guardiana mas joven todo se calmara y de seguro acabaría con la entrevista muy pronto, tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos ya que sintió que algo se enroscaba en su tobillo haciendo que la jalaran al suelo impactando estruendosamente. Dolida se libero del agarre mientras esperaba a que apareciera su atacante, no se hizo esperar ya que Sandy apareció descendiendo de su nube de arena, su mirada era amenazadora y le daba la razón, no era normal que los de su tipo apareciera cerca del territorio de trabajo de los espiritus de la luna a menos que tenga el permiso de uno de los suyos, como si hubieran leído su mente, la chica hablo.

" Tranquilo Sandman, tengo el permiso de Jackeline Frost de acercarme a ti, le estoy haciendo un favor"

El guardian se acerco cuidadosamente a la chica mientras esta alzaba sus bazos en señal de paz, cuando vio sus ojos pudo ver que decia la verdad y la marca que aparecia cuando tenían el permiso, no pudo negarse y dejo que la chica hablara.

" Gracias, vera señor, Jacky quería que yo le ayudara con su proyecto de preguntas y asi hacerlo lo mas rápido por lo que me dio el permiso de acercarme a su persona para grabar las preguntas. Solo será esta vez y lo hago sin intención de lastimar, solo me pidió grabarlas pero usted es el que me pone las reglas para que se sienta agusto con mi presencia" Sandy estuvo escuchando atentamente, lo que dijo le dio sentido ya que solo ellos sabían del proyecto y si Jacky le habia dado el permiso y la confianza para que la ayude significa que la chica era de fiar. Asintio con la cabeza para Abby se preparara para iniciar.

" Bien usted soo siga y comenzemos" Sandy le dio una sonrisa y levanto el pulgar. " Ok, estas preguntas fueron hechas de parte de Fernanda y empezamos:

en mi opinion tienes linda voz n.n  
¿los sueños reflejan ilusiones y alegrias de las personas?  
¿cual es tu postre favorito?  
mi hermana dice que eres lindo y ella pregunta que... ¿si eres redondito y pachoncito? perdon ella quiso preguntar y no quise dejarla fuera XD"Se sentía rara al interpretar las preguntas tanto que vio que el guardian de los sueños solto una pequeña risa insonora al ver su cara apenada. Al acabar de dictar, Sandy se acerco a la chica para que le diera la cámara, a diferencia de Jacky, esta no se resistió ni se quejo de que quería oir su real voz, le agrado que respetara su privasidad. Esta chica era muy agradable a pesar de ser un espíritu de su tipo. Como la vez anterior, Sandy se retiro a un lugar cubierto de nubes mientras creaba una pluma con su arena y escribia palabras en el aire.

"_La mayor parte de los sueños son hechos de los anhelos, metas y momentos hermosos del individuo. Se batalla un poco con los jóvenes ya que en esa etapa de su vida hay demasiados cambios y su felicidad se ve afectada._

_Mi postre favorito es el pay de queso._

_Y no soy tan redondo, jaja dile a tu hermana que le espera un buen sueño, adiós."_

Al regresar se encontró con Abby que estaba mirando emocionadamente los sueños creados cerca de un pueblo, le recordaba mucho a Jacky y no se sorprendería si acaso ellas eran amigas. Y se sintió un poco apenado por aver pensado mal de ella y darle una muy mala primera impresión. Le regreso la cámara y con una triste sonrisa le pidió una disculpa por lo antes pasado.

" Descuide, es obvio que lo hacia por instinto, al cabo no dolio soy muy fuerte" alardeaba mientras mostraba sus brazos presumiendo su "musculo" haciendo que Sandy rodara los ojos divertido por la actitud de la chica. Se despidió educadamente y se dirigió a su próximo destino rogando a Dios que el siguiente no sea tan brusco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jacky ya se encontraba preparada para grabar

" Y estas son las preguntas de Kim Karma:

-¿por qué eres taaaaaaan colorida?  
-¿qué te da miedo?"

" Pues mis plumas son debido a que mi madre era parte de un reino de mujeres aladas que eran realmente bellas, eran las Hermanas de Vuelo. Como cualquier persona tengo mis miedos pero los enfrento valientemente para ayudar a mis amigos, no tengo ninguno en general."

"Bien, ahora de Fernanda:

¿te gusta alguien? perdon la indiscrecion, pero de chica a chica n.n dime  
¿cual es el recuerdo mas gracioso que has visto?  
¿que te gusta hacer si encuentras tiempo libre?"

Tooth se sonrojo un poco a tan repentina pregunta, lo pensó un poco y lo dijo con calma.

" Pues, si. Me gusta alguien que es muy cercano a mi desde hae tiempo, uno de los recuerdos mas graciosos que he visto es el de una niña a la quien se le cayo encima el arbol de navidad y con el el diente, por fortuna no paso nada grave. Lo que me gusta hacer en mis tiempos libres, los cuales son muy pocos, es escribir pequeñas historias de personas que conozco, solo por divercion."

" Bien, eso es todo. Gracias Tooth"

" No hay de que cariño" se dieron un abrazo y se dirigió a ir a la casa de Jamie a entregarle la cámara, mañana buscaría a su amiga para ver como le fue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no supo como acabo ahí, de bajo de las grandes y fuertes patas de el guerrero pooka con un mal humor, solo pudo recordar que habia entrado por el túnel que Jacky le habia dicho y una vez que piso el verde y suave pasto del suelo. sintió un golpe en su costado y ahora se encontraba en el piso .

" Dime ¿! Que haces aquí!?" Sentia que el aire se iba de sus pulmones, nunca habia oido ese grosor de voz llena de furia dirigida exclusivamente a ella, no podía moverse para safarse del agarre por que no debía defenderse en hogar ageno y por que simplemente no podía, estaba totalmente atrapada y asustada que solo podía quejarse del doloroso agarre. " ¡Responde!"

" J-jacky… me envio" el aver mencionado el nombre de cierta albina a la que no habia visto desde hace tiempo le hizo aflojar el agarre mas no soltarla por completo.

" ¿Para que?" Si Jacky la envio eso quería decir que tiene permiso de acercarse aunque no le tenia confianza a la chica.

" Pues…" giro su vista hacia donde habia caído la cámara y las hojas que le habia tocado llevarse, solo pudo señalar al objeto esperando a que Bunny entendiera.

" ¿Solo a eso?" Abby asintió. "De acuerdo" Se bajo de la chica y tomo cierto distancia mientras veía como tomaba la cámara con las hojas y se acomodaba los lentes, estuvo revisando que la cámara no estuviera rota o que al menos tenga un rasguño, por fortuna no fue asi. Encendió la cámara y se puso en posición de grabar sin mirar a Bunny a la cara, ese tipo si que daba miedo.

" Estas son las preguntas de Kim Karma:

-mm...¿te gusta alguien?  
-¿qué te gusta hacer?  
-¿cómo ves a Jacky?" Tanto la espíritu como el guardian voltearon confundidos a la mención del nombre, ¿Que tiene ese conejo con Jacky? Sea lo que sea, si es malo no dudaría en defender a su amiga aunque el mismísimo Hombre de la Luna la castigara.

" No" Se sorprendió a la repentina respuesta. Incluso su voz era intimidante " No me gusta nadie, me gusta estar en lugares silenciosos y probar nuevas recetas para mis chocolates. La veo como una pequeña renacuajo, traviesa, maleducada, irresponsable y una…"

" ¡Oye!" Bunny volteo a ver a la chica " ¿Cómo te atrevez a decir eso de Jacky?"

" Me preguntaron como la veía, solo respondo con sinceridad, ademas ¿Y a ti que te importa?"

" Pues mucho orejotas" Bunny se quedo sorprendido ante la forma en que lo habia llamado, se aseguraría de darle una lección cuando acabe.

" Callate y continua con las preguntas"

" Ok, De Fernanda:

perdon si mis preguntas anteriores te incomodaron...  
¿que es lo mas extraño que te pudo haber pasado?  
mi hermana... ya le gusto preguntar tambien y tiene una para ti, ¿como haces tus huevitos con patitias que son muy bonitos? tiene 5 años la chiquilla n.n"

" Lo mas extraño que me ha pasado, aparte de convertirme en un pequeño conejo, es justo ahora, que una espíritu "**IMPURA**" se haya atrevido a venir a mi guarida" Abby no pudo evitar fulminarlocon la mirada pero Bunny la ignoro " mis huevos vienen de unas flores muy especiales que hacen que crezcan con sus pequeñas piernas para que me muevan solos, asi es mas fácil pintarlos"

"Y por ultimo de Yinu25:

¿te gusto el reto anterior?  
Te reto a ti y a jaky a decirse lo  
mucho que se ¿!aprecian!? ¿Pero que rayos ocurre?"

" Oye, a mi no me reclames que yo solo respondo preguntas"

" ¿Y que clase de reto fue el que hicieron?"

" Eso a ti **NO **te interesa" Abby puso su rostro en vista de la cámara y tranquilamente dijo "Lo siento Yinu, pero Bunny no va a poder responder estas preguntas" Luego apago la cámara.

" ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

" Eso **NO **te interesa" Sonrio de manera burlona y se dispuso a salir del lugar, hasta que sierto golpe en la espalda la hizo caer de nuevo. Hiba entregar las respuestas mas tarde.

Jamie se encontraba revisando su correo hasta que una corriente de aire helado lo interrumpió, al voltear vio que la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta y que en su cama estaba otra cámara con las hojas de los guardianes que faltaban. Al asomarse por la ventana no pudo ver a quien las habia traido, por lo que no le tomo importancia y se ocupo en pasar los videos de la memoria de la cámara a su computadora y de ahí subirlos al internet.

Afuera de la ventana, una chica de lentes veía al pequeño con un poco de nostalgia, el no podía verla ya que su vida segue en marcha, le espera una larga y fuerte vida, por fortuna. Estaba encargada de los niños de corta vida por lo que solamente la pueden ver en sus ultimas horas, se alegra de que este niño primer creyente de su amiga no la vera jamás ensu vida. E so espera.

FIN


End file.
